


Forgiveness in a Kiss

by Lovebeauty01



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets! [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot ficlet! I used to do this all the time, but with a different fandom.</p><p>Katniss and Peeta have an argument and make up. It's fluff, no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness in a Kiss

**( Yet another lovely pic from "Dandelion-Sunset"  I swear, I don't know who makes the pics, I just borrow them then find out who made it afterwards. I will take them down if I'm NOT supposed to reuse them. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

Darkness is falling around us. She has been gone all day. Another day of being alone. After last nights fight about the Capitol wanting us to be there for the opening of the Freedom Ceremony, she and I had went to bed angry with each other.

OK, she was angry.

I was disgruntled.

I knew she would come around to the idea. It wasn’t a pretty sight when Haymitch showed up at the house earlier that day and made us sit down. It was never a good sign when your mentor tells you to sit down. Means it was bad news. I felt the dread building as soon as I sat down. Taking her hand in mine, I squeezed gently.

“They want you both there for the Freedom Ceremony in a week.”

“No.” Katniss says firmly.

“It’s not up to you sweetheart…”

“Yes, it is Haymitch. I’m tired of being in their spotlight. First the Capitol, then District 13. I’m done.” She seethed.

He looked at me. I said nothing. I didn't want to do it either. It was a way to remember everyone. Remember what the people did to help us bring about this new world of ours. Was I ready to put myself in the fire and let people see me cry over my family and friends that I have lost? Was I ready to grieve? Was it even worth the time and effort? I had yet even set foot in town. I couldn’t even muster the courage to go see the destroyed bakery. Knowing I wouldn’t find anything.

Which pained me even more. I had lost my family but I haven’t lost Katniss. There were nights there were tears that flowed freely and nights that I battled rage. Rage for the Capitol and the death of everyone. I still hated Snow for what he did to me. Even if he was dead.

 _Could I hold a grudge?_  

“It’s a way to remember the tributes and those that died to give you this new freedom.” He protested.

“I don’t care.”

“Peeta, you haven’t said anything.”

“I know. And there’s for good reason. I think we should do it.” Katniss gasped and looked at me sharply. Scowling, she snatched her hand from mine. “Hear me out. It’s a way to grieve.”

“We’ve been grieving in private. We’re not there to put on some show for people.”

“Have we? I mean, I have my days and you have your days but I haven’t even gotten to say goodbye.”

“And you think I have?” She sneered. “I watched Prim die!”

“It’s not what I meant and you know it. So don’t throw that back in my face. I miss her as much as you do.” We didn't realize that Haymitch had finally snuck out. I was grateful for it. I didn’t want him here to help fuel her fury.

“Fine. You fucking go. I don’t want any part of it.” She said finally coming to her feet. Leaving me alone in the living room.

I sat there and mulled over her anger. Her fear. She didn’t want to be a part of any spectacle. Neither did I, but this wasn’t for us. This was part of Panem. It was for the people, and aren’t we part of the people? I don’t care if we’re the “faces of the Revolution” or not. Taking a deep breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding, I stood up and headed back to my kitchen. Dinner would help. Food always helped. Especially if I made cheese buns.

Gathering the ingredients, I spent the better part of an hour making and baking them. Making sure to add enough cheese to make her forgive me. I don't know if she emailed them or not but they sat there and wasted away. She really was angry. So I went to bed that night. I crawled myself in the same bed that we shared and fell into a restful slumber. She was beside me, yet seemed so far away from me.

The next morning I awoke, her spot was cold and empty. She had left me. At least for today. No note or anything left by her in the kitchen. Her bow was gone as well, so that was enough for me. I spent the better part of the day baking and delivering food to the people around town. I hadn’t been into town yet, but I dropped everything off at the new Hob. A place before the Games I was afraid to go.

But now, it was a regular commute for me. Everyone there knew me and remember my face, but no one would speak to me about what I’ve done for the people or what happened to me while I was a prisoner in the Capitol. It was how this District worked. It was one of the things I was grateful for.

Milling through the Hob, I quietly made my way over to Sae’s stand where I would drop off bread for everyone. She would receive her meat--still-- from Katniss and would help feed people. There was a line waiting when I got there. Some turned around to see who was cutting line but no one said anything when they saw me.

This newer Hob was cleaner and more spacious that the last one. The one that the Peacekeepers burned down to prevent the people from trading and surviving. Katniss was devastated when it happened. She had too much happen that day. The Hob burning down and Gale’s whipping. Even now, I wasn’t happy with him. A part of me--the one that the Capitol warped--was still jealous of him. Even with Katniss being with me and in my bed at night.

Some things you can erased, you can just live with.

“Morning kid.” Sae said as I sat the basket of bread and pastries down.

“Morning.” I replied quietly. The argument from yesterday still hung on my mind so I was unnaturally quiet with everyone who stopped by to talk to me. If anyone noticed a difference they didn’t say anything.

Leaving an hour later after helping Save get through the morning rush where she and I handed out breakfast pastries and rolls to people. She tried to engage me in conversation but I wasn't having it.

Walking slowly down the newly built pathway that lead into town I veered off toward the Village. The silence around me swirled quietly and kept my thoughts inside my head. My leg had begun to ache and I knew that rain was on its way. It was going to be a torrential downpour that would lock Katniss in the house for a couple of days.

She would go berserk after the first day or two, but when we would locked up for longer than that, she would become restless. I would encourage her to do things around the house or help me bake enough bread to last the District until I could make it back to the Hob. Walking into the house, it was silent. She wasn’t home. If she was around, she would go back to her house and clean her haul. The last time she walked into the house covered in blood, it sent me back into a flashback.

It was nasty one and it left me exhausted. Haymitch had rightly chewed her out and since then she had cleaned her game and showered at her house. I laughed it off and teased her about my kitchen and blood not mixing with the baked goods. She stuck her tongue out at me and that’s when I kissed her.

Today, I didn’t know how long she was going to be gone. I missed her deeply. It was hard to breathe when she wasn’t here with me. In my presence. In my thoughts, in my arms. Where I could breathe her in and be reminded that the horrors in my mind weren’t real. She was steady and consistent in my life even with her bad days.

Looking out the window, darkness was falling and I hoped she wasn’t planning on staying out all night. She hadn't done that since before the Games. Or at least what she’s told me. I didn’t hear her come in. My ears weren’t as cute as hers. Years of hunting had made her senses sharp.

A towel over my shoulder, I was lost in making a new batch of cheese buns and her favorite lamb stew. I knew if I presented this to her, I could cajole her into eating and forgiving me for what I said. I wasn’t going to change my mind. I was ready to finally move on and start my life over. It had been six months since the war ended and Paylor had been elected President. Things and life seemed to heading into the right direction finally.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a lithe body press into mine. I stilled and just breathed her in. I knew it was her. There wasn’t anyone else in the world that could compare to her. I knew her body inside and out. Turning around, I looked down into her silver eyes--the ones that I could get lost into forever- and gave a half smile. She returned it but her eyes shined sadness.

“Peeta...I” she stuttered. I know she’s not good with words so Katniss does what she always does best.

She backed us into the counter and pulled me for a kiss. My large scarred hands resting on her narrow waist. Her tank top riding up exposing her midriff to me. Rubbing circles on her hip bones, I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue in hers. We kissed long and slow. I could feel her forgiveness in the kiss. She was saying sorry for how she reacted last night.

Pulling back from me, her eyes opened slowly as she looked up at me. “If you want to go, we’ll go. I don’t like it  but it’s for us, right?”

I nodded at her. “It is. And I’ll be there with you.”

“Always?”

  
“Always….” I said capturing her mouth again forgetting about dinner completely.


End file.
